


make my heart go boom

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha should have known what she was getting into when she started dating an inventor, or mechanic, or whatever Becky likes to call herself.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/808370.html">Challenge #369</a> - "boom" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #510 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	make my heart go boom

**Author's Note:**

> listen: i! love!! steampunk inventor/mechanic becky!!!

Becky’s tinkering away at something in her workshop when Sasha calls her for dinner. Of course she so often is, but this time, it doesn’t seem like she realises that Sasha’s calling. She’s probably playing music or working with loud machines, but the food got here what feels like _ages_ ago and Sasha is _hungry_ , so she has to go and actually collect Becky.

“Bex,” Sasha says when she gets there, leaning against the doorway – the workshop isn’t loud, Becky’s just engrossed in her work – and Becky jumps at the sudden noise.

“Oh! You scared me. What is it?”

“I’ve been calling for the past fifteen minutes. Our food’s here, and if you’re not careful, it’s gonna get cold.”

“Give me a moment,” Becky tells her. “I’ve almost got this…”

She fiddles around with some cogs a little more, and after a moment, the thing explodes with a small _boom_ , which – _what?_ That’s… usually _not_ the goal with the things Becky makes.

“It’s… supposed to do that?” Sasha wonders, wrinkling her nose at the device.

“It is,” Becky says. Sasha can’t see Becky’s eyes because of her goggles, but she can tell they’re lit up, bright and full of pride for another invention made as planned. When Becky pushes her goggles up, Sasha’s proven correct.

“Good for you, then,” Sasha says, meaning it. She can’t be mad when Becky’s this excited about something, even when the kiss Becky presses to her cheek gets a smudge of soot on her face.


End file.
